You've Got A Reluctant Friend In Me
by TheSilentHobbit
Summary: Coming Out (Oneshot)- GoT Style. AU while on the run, Trans!Sandor comes out to Arya unexpectedly. The consequences from this confession change everything because Arya has a secret of her own. [Trans!Genderfluid!Characters, Some swearing & Frenemiships]


Based off one of my many random ideas: Trans!Sandor Genderfluid!Arya

I loved their bickering in the show and I was totally bummed out that they didn't become close buds...like Tyrion Bronn. :( Although, how that friendship ended was just sad. And plus, Sandor did kill Mycah so...yikes...:/

Disclaimer: I do not own anything 'cept the plot.

* * *

Sandor could only watch the little Stark bitch's face after telling his secret and silently berated himself for even opening his big mouth.

"Well, that's alright." The girl announced, grey eyes calm.

Sandor was taken aback and watched as the Stark went back to cleaning her sword.

"That's it?" Sandor growled after a few minutes of silence, "I tell you that I wish I could've been a lass- that I want to wear dresses and shit- that I was jealous of _your_ sister and you say it's fucking alright?!"

The Stark only gave him a deadpan look before gesturing over herself, "Does it look like I give a shit about normal conventions?" She shrugged nonchalantly, "Somedays I feel female; other days, male so I get it."

Sandor could only gape at the girl as she studied him. "If you plan on wearing dresses, I suggest you wear armour underneath or at least a very thick corset." She turned to her sword melancholically, "Dresses don't offer up much protection from swords."

"I'm not going to wear a fucking dress!"

Arya just smirked, "As you wish, Lady Clegane."

The fact at the being called Lady Clegane actually stunned Sandor enough to wipe the scowl off his face.

"Do you prefer to be called 'she'?"

"Still go by 'he'." The Hound sighed, his annoyance turning to tired relief as he sat down heavily next to Arya. "As if anyone's going to be fooled by it."

The girl only hummed in response before companionable silence descended upon the duo, apparently reaching a truce between them. It was only as the sun was slowly setting that Arya placed her sword down and turned to Sandor with a grin that had '**_trouble_**' written all over it.

"So... can I call you 'The Bitch' instead of 'The Hound?"

* * *

_**Alternate Ending:**_

"So...can I call you 'The Bitch' instead of 'The Hound-**_Ow_**!" The girl yelped.

Sandor smirked down at the little wolf while she tenderly rubbed the back of her head where he had unceremoniously smacked her.

"What was that for?!"

"For bein' a brat."

**…..**

"...Bitch." Arya mumbled.

***SMACK***

"OW!"

"I heard that!"

"Stop listening then!"-

_And they argued off into the sunset...as frenemies._

* * *

*currently laughing my ass off*

This was such a random idea that I cherished at the same time because as a person who doesn't conform to 'normal' gender ideals, my own coming out was a tantamount ordeal as any coming out is and I extend my fervent prayers and good vibes to those who do plan to come out. I sincerely hope that all goes well...or at least as well as Sandor's did!

Anyway, I wasn't planning on uploading this but I think there's just not enough representation of the gender spectrum here especially for Game of Thrones. So, here's my contribution :)

_To wrap things up:_

-It might seem strange that Sandor just blurted out his secret to Arya but c'mon, Arya is like Westeros' version of a psychologist...or at least that's what Arya is to Sandor because he just opens up to her about EVERYTHING.

It's like hey, I saved your sister...Hey, I wanted to bang your sister (but not really)...Hey, I'm really angry because I've been treated like shit my whole life from the moment my shit brother burnt my face!...Also hey, Fuck the King...

See what I mean? :3

-Also, I know I wrote that Sandor didn't want to be called by the pronouns she preferred because people wouldn't believe her. We would call this 'passing' in modern times, but I think, that's a harmful mindset to have in some ways. My jaded self does admit that society can be cruel especially to those of us non-conforming peeps but still, an individual should set their own 'passing' requirements. I suppose it's different due to Sandor's time period but I think Arya would slip up and use her preferred pronouns and she would be happy just with that nod of acknowledgement. {Use people's preferred pronouns - I cannot stress this enough!}

**Hope You Enjoyed the Oneshot!**


End file.
